Lord Perseus protector of the earth
by thesis145
Summary: What will happen when the human race is pushed to extinction? The gods and titans must unite against these powerful forces. But it is not enough. Lord Perseus must answer the call again to save the earth. His most faithful friend has betrayed him and he seeks revenge. Will this bloodlust get in the way of saving the world though? DISCONTINUED! new story Guardian of the Hunt!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

**Well this is my first fan fic and I hope to make it good. I will always read everyone's reviews and take them into consideration. Well without further ado I present to you chapter 1.**

Chapter 1-

Percy was just waking up and a painful blinding light hit his eyes, he didn't know where he was or what he did, all he knew is that he had to get revenge.

**(Line Break)**

It had been 5 years since anyone had last seen the hero of Olympus. One day he suddenly disappeared from the earth, he had been taken away in a flash of blinding light from Olympus just as the gods and demi-gods were celebrating the victory of the titan king. The last person to see Percy was his father Hades. His mother, Athena, was devastated at the loss of her first son. Even though Percy's true father was Zeus and his true mother was a kind sweet mortal woman, Athena and Hades had taken in the demi-god at first, to get back at Zeus for breaking his oath on the river Styx. Zeus had abandoned the young child when his mother had died, not wanting to take the responsibility of a child by himself, let alone face the wrath of his true wife when she found out he had borne a child to a different women. Hades and Athena found the child on the streets running from hellhounds that were thirsting for his blood. Hades calmly stepped in and saved the child. Both Hades and Athena knew this was a child of Zeus who didn't realize his own power, they both thought it would be amusing to raise the child themselves and rub it in Zeus's face when their child became the hero of Olympus. From that day he was known as Lord Perseus child of Hades and Athena, protector of Olympus.

**(Line Break)**

Percy woke up in a fully lighted room, all he remembered was that the one he loved most had betrayed him and he had to get back at her. He was taken away right before he could kill her for doing such a thing. Annabeth Chase the love of his life had betrayed him, right when he needed her most. "Ahhh so the hero of Olympus wakes", a tall man in black robes was eyeing Percy intently. "Um if you don't mind me asking who exactly are you and where am I?" "Why, child I would expect you of all people to know me. I am Lord Chaos, primordial god, and the creator of the universe."

**(Line Break)**

**(Percy's POV)**

Percy couldn't believe that he had been kidnapped by the creator of the universe. He didn't know whether to be excited or angry." Lord Chaos, he said bowing his head before the creator of the universe." "Please child rise I have no need for you to bow in my presence I am not an Olympian." Percy nodded slowly raising his head, "come my child we have lots to discuss if you want any chance of returning to earth." "Returning? If we are not on earth then where are we my lord?" "Percy there is no need to call me lord, simply Chaos will do." "Ok, but if we aren't on earth then where are we?" "We are in the void, my so to speak own planet. Percy I think you know very well that I didn't just take you away from earth to chat over your accomplishments. You have a very big part in the survival of earth. Another war is coming. You must make and assemble an army of the finest heroes to have ever lived and defend earth. Earth is my favorite planet but unless you step up and take the responsibility of leading your own army, I'm afraid that earth is doomed."

**A/N- **

**So I know the first chapter was really short but it was the way I wanted to start the story. Im thinking about doing a paring in this story, review and tell me who I should pair up. Please review as it gives me motivation to write more. I shall post longer chapters and will get to around 5k-8k words per chapter. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

**Well here is the second chapter, tell me if you like or hate and any ideas you might have for the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO**

**(Percy's POV)**

Percy looked at the god in amazement. "So the fate of the world will rest on my hands again"? "Yes, and Percy I must tell you something". "What"? "My child I am sad to say this but the only way we have a chance in this war is you, and we will need the help of the Titans". "WHAT!" "Percy, please try to listen to me, I am not happy to say this but do you remember what happened after the first Titan war"? "Yes, oh no, are we going to have to fight the giants"!? "I wish I could tell you it was that easy, this time Gaia is determined to win, she has convinced all the other primordial gods to help her win the war. Percy I picked you as the commander of my army because you are the most powerful demi-god in existence. You have been blessed by Hades, Athena, and Zeus. I am also going to give you some of my power to have. Also my favorite daughter Nyx will bless you as well. Percy this means that you will be stronger than all the Olympians and titans. This is why you are my champion".

"I know it is a lot of information to take in but Gaia will launch war in 2 years, time in the void is different so you will have a full twenty years to recruit your army and train and harness your powers".

**(Artemis's POV)**

It had been two years since anyone last saw Percy Jackson. Hades and Athena would never come to council meetings; they just spent their time consoling each other in the underworld. Our hunters looked over the whole world trying to find Percy but it was like he had just vanished from existence. He was the only male I ever respected and now he has been stolen.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

It had been so funny watching the little runts face as he realized who she really was and what she was doing. And to think that he thought someone would ever like a desperate fool like him. She knew from the moment they had her first quest together that she would want to be Gaia's champion. She couldn't wait for the day he dies.

**(Percy's POV)**

Percy spent the next two years learning how to harness all the powers given to him. He slept 5 hours a day and ate one meal, he practiced using every weapon possible. One day in the middle of practicing at the arena in the City of Light (chaos's main city) Percy was summoned to the court of Chaos. "My dear boy it is time, you must finally venture down into the underworld and hand pick your second in command your generals and your lieutenants". "Really!" "Do you think I'm ready?" "Yes, go to the underworld pick your army leaders and train with them, I will supply the rest of your soldiers". Percy teleported to the underworld right when his patron said go. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life. When Percy entered the underworld he saw Charon the ferryman smirking at him. "What a nerve you have coming down here god, the ancient laws constrict you from passing over the river". "Ah but my dear Charon the ancient laws don't apply to me since my patron made them", Percy said with a smile. Percy smirked when he saw the reaction on Charon's face. "Yes sir, said Charon, right aboard sir I can take you to the entrance and no farther. "That will be splendid". As Percy got on the boat he noticed all the washed away hopes and dreams of mortals that would stay in the river styx forever. Percy gasped when he saw the entrance to the underworld. It was beautiful in a gloomy kind of way, this was actually his first time visiting his father's realm. Of course Percy couldn't reveal himself to anyone so he had to take the hard way. Cerberus was the only thing blocking him and the underworld. Percy jumped and teleported right on the dogs back where he used the shadows to wrap Cerberus in place. Percy got through the gates with no problem after that. Percy was amazed by the sheer size of the underworld; it was really sad how tiny Elysium was compared to the Fields of Asphodel and The Fields of Punishment. So few people did good in their lives, and Elysium was where he would pick his soldiers. Sneaking into Elysium was harder than he thought, and to make things worse he couldn't teleport or shadow travel in the underworld. The people in Elysium were frightened a tall stranger in a black cloak walked straight in past the guards. When he finally lifted his cloak everyone was overjoyed to see Percy Jackson savior of Olympus. A small satyr ran up to him "Percy man how are you still alive where have you been all these years?". "Hey G-Man I missed you I had to fix some things but now I'm here to offer you a second chance at life, will you be one of the generals leading my army to defend and protect Olympus?". "Perce I would love to, I will go wherever you go". "Great lets go get the others". After a while Percy had assembled everyone he wanted to be in his army at the arena in Elysium. Soon the small, yet powerful group of heroes stood before him, these heroes included Beckendorf, Thalia, Clarrise, Nico, Frank, Reyna, Jason, Achilles, and Theseus. Chaos even found a way to bring back warriors that had already died, into Percy's army. "All my friends, I know this may be a surprise for you but right after the big war with the Titans I was kidnapped for my own benefit by none other than the creator of the universe himself, I know you all have many questions but they will all be answered shortly. I am here to offer you a position in the army of Chaos as a new threat rises we must defend earth at all costs. Will you join me in the army of Chaos? "YES!" "each and every single hero bellowed in response for the chance of fighting again.

**A/N-**

**So yeah I brought back some old characters. I thought it would fit nice with the story, guys please review it really helps me write the story. This was another small chapter but It will increase, do u guys want small chapters but a lot of chapter or less chapters with more in each. Each review counts! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well chapter three, guys I really need you to review, I've only gotten one review so far, so more reviews means better quality and longer chapters. I will start making longer chapter if I have more reviews.**

Chapter 3-

**(Jason's POV)**

When Jason signed up to be in the army, he didn't know what he was getting into. It had been 15 days since he joined the army and all he did was train, he would advance his abilities in battle as well as his demigod powers. But it gave Jason the chance to have an important role in something for once, and he was getting stronger by the day. It wouldn't be long before he could beat almost anyone in a fight.

**(Percy's POV)**

Percy was greatly impressed by his friend's abilities to grow, as he watched them over the last 15 days. One day he was practicing duel wielding a stygian/chaos metal sword and of course riptide, he was amazed at his sheer power, he could slice through 70 dummies in under 10 seconds. He was suddenly summoned by chaos to his throne room. Percy had never been to his throne room before, only his court. The first thing Percy noticed were the gates, pure white on one side and black as the darkest night on the other, they stood at least 50 feet tall and included every type of architecture possible. A beautiful marble courtyard stood before him, he walked slowly through the gates and got many looks thrown at him by chaos's personal guards. When he saw the throne room he gasped. It was a hundred times more beautiful than the throne room on Olympus, even if it was slightly smaller, at the very center stood a pure black throne made out of nothing but energy. Sitting on it was a hooded figure that radiated so much power it made the Olympians power seem like little fly's pecking at his shoulder.

"Ah, Percy I see you answered my request to come meet me".

"Yes, of course Lord Chaos", going into a deep bow.

"Perseus, I have already told you there is no need to bow or call me lord for that matter"

"Ok, But why did you summon me here"?

"Well Perseus it is time to put my plan into action, you must go down to earth and propose to Zeus about working with his father, whether or not you reveal your identity is completely your choice".

"Ok, thank you Chaos I shall leave at first dawn tomorrow".

"Very well Perseus, do not fail me or you will never see the ones you love most again".

"Yes sir, I will leave you now", Percy gave a quick bow and exited the throne room with a look of horror on his face, Zeus would blast him straight out of the sky for even mentioning such a thing and Percy didn't know how to deal with it. Percy sighed as he crawled into his bed dreading facing the day tomorrow.

The next morning Percy woke up to find Chaos waiting patiently at the door for him, as soon as Percy could step foot out of bed he was teleported to Olympus. When Percy got to Olympus he smirked, Chaos had teleported him to Olympus right in the middle of one of Zeus's stupid long speeches.

"WHO DARES INTERUPT MY MEETING!", Zeus screamed angrily

"I do, and I have some very important news so I suggest you shut your fat mouth and listen to me as it would do us all some good", Percy said causing quite a few Olympians to chuckle. Percy noticed that Hades and Athena were absent from the meeting.

"Who are you stranger and how did you enter Olympus and how dare you talk to me like that, I can sense that you are nothing but a mere weak god".

"Listen Zeus, you've been blowing smoke up your ass and it's time to stop, now on the orders and on behalf of Chaos himself I ORDER you to call Hades and Athena into the throne room this instant".

"How dare you talk to me like that, you will feel the wrath of the king of gods himself for being so rude, NOBODY orders me around", Zeus said as he picked up his master bolt, and threw it straight at Percy so fast that it should've killed him on impact, instead Percy erected a pure black shield of energy from his chaos powers and flung the bolt directly back at his father.

A look of pure fear crossed Zeus's face before he recollected himself, "who are you and what do you want", Zeus said with fear laced in his voice. "Well _father, _he said it as it was the worst word in the world, I expect out of all people you would remember me, Percy said as he pulled off his hood and revealed his face for the first time.

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL ZEUS YOU HAD ANOTHER SON THAT WASN'T FROM ME WHO WAS THE MOTHER YOU IDIOT", Hera said with so much rage her eyes burst into flames and danced trickily along her pupils. (Even through the war Hera didn't even know Percy existed)

"Not now dearie we will talk about this later"

Hera sat back down with her head still fuming.

Zeus went back to addressing Percy.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE PAST YEARS YOU BUMBLING FOOL OF A SON", Zeus spoke with such loath and hatred in his voice it shook the whole throne room.

Percy laughed and said with a smirk "I'd keep it shut Zeus, now I have been blessed by Chaos and I am more powerful than you, so if you don't call Hades and Athena right now I will fight you and take over the throne, is that clear"? Percy said this all so angrily that a black aura was surrounding him.

Zeus got so angry at this he hurled the masterbolt without thinking and watched and Percy slump to the ground unconscious. Zeus quickly wrapped the demigod in chains and held him in front of the council, he smirked, "so this is the demi-god that beat Kronos and says he can beat me, such a pathetic little loser".

**(Line Break)**

When Percy woke up he was in chains, not just any chains either, celestial bronze chains that were tampered with magic so they were unbreakable. He was the laughing stock of the council. He started fuming and the chains almost melted before Percy broke his concentration when he heard a loud _zap _echo through the throne room. Some gods were looking at Percy with rage and others were looking at Zeus with rage.

"Well Perseus Jackson, since you have defied the king of gods I will find a punishment for you, you will spend the rest of your puny life protecting and staying with Artemis's Hunters", Zeus said with a slight smirk".

"WHAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT HE IS A BOY, I WILL NOT HAVE A BOY IN MY HUNT", Artemis screamed this with such rage it made all the Olympians flinch.

Zeus stood up with just as much rage in his eyes, "I never said you had to like it Artemis, its called punishment for a reason, you don't have to be nice to him, in fact he can be your working slave, and plus you said he was the only _man _you ever respected".

Artemis had a sly grin forming on her face now, "so I don't have to be nice to him, this is going to be really fun".

Zeus looked away from Artemis to address Percy again, "Percy Jackson, you must now swear on the River Styx that you will stay loyal to the hunters no matter what they do to you, do I make myself clear, you will take all orders from Lady Artemis herself and cannot do anything without her permission", "Oh, and if you don't agree I will torture you until you do agree".

Percy quickly thought over his choices, _well Artemis isn't that bad, and plus Chaos can probably release me from my oath, and this beats getting tortured so I guess I'll just accept. _"Ok _Zeus _I accept your offer and I swear on the River Styx that I will stay forever loyal to the hunters and Lady Artemis and follow and respect her orders", thunder boomed overhead as he concluded his statement.

"Well done kid, I expect the next years to be absolute torture for you", Zeus was smiling very happy now with a huge smirk across his face. "Well Artemis he's all yours, just don't try to kill him to soon".

"Come here _boy",_ Artemis sneered, still clearly unhappy that a boy had to be with the Hunt, although there was nothing she could do about it so she decided to make his life hell, and make him a little punching bag for her Hunters.

When Percy walked over she immediately transported them to the Hunters camp.

When all the Hunters saw a boy with their mistress they grabbed their bows and fired all at once at Percy with lightning speed. Percy however due to his invernable skin from the Styx, was not harmed at all as the arrows bounced harmlessly off his skin.

"_Who are you boy and what are you doing with our mistress", _all the girls sneered at once.

"Relax girls this is Percy Jackson", Artemis continued on, "He has been punished by his father Zeus for deifying the gods and now he must stay with the hunt and be our, so to speak, protector. Lord Zeus has said absolutely nothing about being nice to him, so I thought it would be ok, and he is not like others males".

"PERCY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE LAST FIVE YEARS KELP HEAD", Thalia screamed at Percy which surprised him, and then she did something even odder, she fell to the ground sobbing, "Do you know how worried I was about you, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, your parents won't show their faces, where did you go Percy", Thalia whispered the last part slowly.

"Thalia I didn't mean to cause any harm, I was taken away from Olympus, without a choice even it was for the better, I always wanted to come back and see all of you especially you and my parents, but I couldn't, and I'm really sorry", Percy said this all with his head cast down, suddenly the earth had become the most important thing in the world.

Then out of the blue Thalia tackled him into a sisterly hug, while getting glares from all the other hunters. When he stood back up Phobe sneered at him, "You will never talk to a hunter in this camp without permission and you will never touch another hunter again, do you understand me _boy"_.

Percy was amazed at how fierce she was, she really didn't like him, "Of course I will not do anything I will stay loyal to you all". Percy prayed silently, _Chaos please help I don't want to stay in this god damned camp for much longer can you please help me._

Percy heard an answer in his head from Chaos "_Percy I am very disappointed in you, you let that bastard Zeus catch you, are you kidding me, it will take me time to figure out a way to break you from your oath, you must stay at the camp for a while, before I can release you"._

Percy just sighed and walked towards the tattered old cabin that the Hunters had given him, not wanting to face the challenges of tomorrow.

**A/N-**

**Well I've decided this is going to be a pertemis story and I've kinda set it up here. I want you guys to tell me what you thought of the chapter. Good? Bad? Tell me anything you would change. Just review and it would help me a lot. I will post new chapters every end of the week either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm discontinuing this story because I feel like it isn't good. I'm going to write a different story with the same plot I guess. But it will have a different twist to it. So sorry guys but if you want you can read my other story, but that story is going to take a while to come out because I plan on writing bigger chapters. Plus I got like 3 reviews for this story and that kinda upset me. So I'm writing a different story. Go read that one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **

**New story is up, go read it its awesome!**


End file.
